The Little Children Of The Big Three
by thatinvisiblerose
Summary: The children of the big three just cannot have a peaceful conversation. They were just talking about their favorite colors and see how that turned out…(cover art's by Viria) (Edited format with a bonus chapter!)
1. Chapter 1

**_In the world where things are a little bit more funny :D_**

 **I PRESENT *drum rolls *  
~"The Little Children of The Big Three"~**

 **Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure Percy and Annabeth belong to each other;) And All the characters belong to Mr. Rick. I do not own them.**

* * *

It's a beautiful day outside and the children of the big three were having some random conversation. Suddenly…

"Black is just an awesome color," Nico said without any particular reason.

"What?! Black is nowhere near awesome. If we're talking about an awesome color, then it has to be BLUE!" Percy argued like his cousin's favorite color choice really offended him.

"Seriously, Kelp Head! You're getting excited by just talking about your favorite color! Grow up!" Thalia shouted at Percy's annoying outburst.

Nico started to tease him too, "Huh! Percy is sooo little baby."

Percy got super annoyed and splashed water at Nico, "Now laugh, Death Breath!"

Nico gave his best 'death-is-coming-at-you' glare at Percy and shouted, " _You are so gonna pay for this!_ "

Percy, on the other hand, wasn't scared a bit, "Yeah,right. _I'm sooo scared." His tone was full of sarcasm._

Thalia was getting bored with her cousins' behavior. "I can't believe you two. You were just taking about your favorite colors. Now you're battling each other! You're such babies."

Percy and Nico both got super offended for being called 'babies'. They both shouted at Thalia in unison, " _What did you just_..."

Thalia had enough! Before her cousins started to battle with her she had to scare them off. She knew how to do that. "SHUT UP! OR I'LL BEAT YOU BLACK AND BLUE!" Thalia said while her hands were lightening up with electric waves.

Only then Percy and Nico were looking scared.

"That kind of black.." Percy started to talk in a small voice.

Nico added, "And blue..."

They both finished the sentence together, "Is not good."

Thalia calmed down but kept on staring daggers at them and steadily said, "That's a good thinking for you two."

When the surrounding got nice and calm again Percy broke the peace. "By the way, what's your favorite color, Pine Cone Face?"  
He had to ask that to Thalia.

"SILVER!" Thalia replied excitedly like she was a five years old and someone asked her if she wanted a chocolate bar.

Percy smirked 'cause now he got her! "Whoa, now who's getting excited by just talking about her favourite color! _Grow up, Thalia."_

"And Silver is a lame color," Nico just put more patrol on the fire.

As soon as he finished saying that Thalia was on rage. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Sparkle of thunder was coming from the daughter of Zeus's hands.

Percy and Nico started to back away slowly saying, "Now who's starting a battle!"

Thalia was ready to electrocute them both; Percy was looking like he was ready to dump some water on a hot head when the time would come; Nico seemed like he was ready to shadow travel or summon some undead army…

…

All of a sudden, someone started to clap like they're enjoying a show.

The kids of the big three got startled by that sound and stopped their battle mood. They turned around.

"Seriously, all three of you are acting like amateurs." It was Annabeth.

" When did _you_ came here?" Percy asked, he was surprised to see her suddenly. Nico and Thalia didn't see her coming either.

"I was here all the time trying to draw a blueprint. When I couldn't focus thanks to all of you, I started to see your little funny act. I must say I am _amused._ Now why don't you three little kids go and play something WHILE I FOCUS ON MY WORK!" Annabeth looked furious!

"Okay, okay, my dear Wise Girl." Percy easily got scared then.  
He turned towards Nico and Thalia and whispered, "Now if we don't wanna get killed by Wise Girl here, we should get out of here, shouldn't we?"

Thalia nodded, "That's a very good suggestion ,Percy."

Nico agreed too but smiled a little, mischievously, "Okay then, bye! Losers!" He vanished as he shadow traveled immediately.

"WHAT…ARGH!" Percy got furious after hearing that Nico called him a loser.

Thalia glared at the way Nico had gone and muttered, "I'll get him later."

Percy didn't have any other choice but to agree with her that time so he also muttered, "Me too."

ΩΩΩ

After Percy, Nico, Thalia were out of sight Annabeth sighed thinking about them, "They are really the _little_ children of the big three. Total Idiots. _But at least they act a bit more mature than their dads._

~ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ~

* * *

 *** Review if you have laughed while reading it ;)It'd mean a lot! :) ***


	2. Chapter 2

***So I present Part 2 of The Little Children of The Big Three***

 **Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Mr. Rick.**

* * *

Jason, Hazel and Frank had come to visit their friends at Camp Half Blood. The children of the big three gathered together and were having a picnic in the strawberry field …

In the middle of a conversation Percy asked Jason, "Hey, Jason, bro what's your favorite color?"

Thalia glared at Percy hearing his question, "No! No, Percy! We are not having this conversation again!"

Jason was so confused, "Why,sis? What can go wrong if we just talk about our favorite colors?"

"Seriously,Thalia? Just chill. So, Jason …" Percy made a gesture with his hands for Jason to go on about their previous conversation.

Jason thought for a while then replied slowly, "I think it's golden. What's yours Percy?"

"BLUE!" Percy answered excitedly. But when everyone was giving him 'have you gone crazy' looks he replied again quickly and _calmly_ , "…Ah..blue. Hey, Hazel what's yours?"

Hazel replied in her usual soft voice, "I don't know. I didn't think about it before. I…"

Suddenly Nico exclaimed, "It has to be black!"

Percy looked at Nico disapprovingly and said, "That's the one color you can think of? Blue is the awesomest color. And black is a horrible color."

"Awesomest is not a word." Thalia corrected Percy's mistake.

Meanwhile Nico was on rage and he shouted at Percy, "YOU JUST DID NOT INSULT THE COLOR BLACK!"

Jason tried to keep the peace around them, "Why would you think it's an insult? Black is a color of horror. So Percy just said black is horrible. It's a compliment for _the color black."_

Nico didn't understand what Jason just said. "That …does not make any sense. And if that's a compliment then…then blue is a horrible color too."

Percy argued, "Now THAT does not make any sense!"

Thalia shouted at Percy and Nico, "You are doing this again! _Do you want to get beaten black and blue by me?"_

Percy and Nico replied together in small voice, "Nope."

"Besides, Silver is the best." _And, yeah, Thalia had to say that._

Percy, Jason and Nico shouted out at the same time, "It is not!"

Percy shared his opinion, "That's an awful color."

Jason nodded and said, "Yeah."

Nico let out his opinion too, "I'm not even sure it's a real color."

Thalia shouted in a high voice (Zeus probably became so proud of that) "HOW DARE YOU THREE…"

Hazel was watching her cousins and muttered herself, "I can't believe it." She stood up and shouted louder than Thalia (Pluto was definitely proud of her) to everyone, "SHUT UP!"

Thalia, Jason and Percy were so surprised, they exclaimed in unison, "Whoa!"

Thalia slowly started to talk, "Didn't know Hazel can be scary."

Nico proudly announced, "Huh! That's my sister!"

Percy was proud too,"Yeah! That's my cuz."

So was Jason, "Mainly my cuz," he said.

Thalia sighed, "You know we are all family members."

Hazel spoke up, "That's the point. Stop fighting!"

"We were really not fighting , Haz. To me fighting is zapping someone with thunder or shooting arrows at someone." Thalia said with a smirk.

Percy agreed too,"Yeah. Chill, Haz. We actually love each other a lot. Whatever happens we won't seriously hurt each other anyway."

Thalia looked at Percy and nodded, "That… is actually true. Never thought I'd agree with Kelp Head though."

"Ditto." Nico had the same thought.

"Agreed. We are not our dads." Jason said smiling.

Hazel smiled too seeing everyone's happy face."I know that," she said smiling with all of her cousins and brother.

Everyone started to smile and have fun again then all of a sudden, Annabeth came running towards them.

Annabeth took a deep breath and said, "I've just heard that you are talking about your favorite colors again."

Hazel replied softly, "We have been. But why were you running?"

Annabeth smirked, "Well I just wanted to see the show. Last time it was fun."

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Nico said sarcastically.

Percy smiled at Annabeth, "For now the show is over , my dear Wise Girl. Come, join us in the picnic."

Annabeth smiled at him too. "Okay, _my Seaweed Brain._ " Then she said to herself, "I'm glad that over these years they have bonded each other nicely."

Percy was still curious about a thing, "Sooo, Haz, have you decided what's your favorite color?"

Jason, Nico and Thalia all exclaimed at once, "Percy!"

"What? I'm just curious." Percy looked at Hazel waiting for an answer.

Hazel thought for a while then replied, "I think it's black, blue, silver, golden," she looked at Annabeth and added one more color "… and sea green ."

"That's really… not fair." Percy wasn't satisfied with the answer because Hazel didn't actually say what's _her_ favorite color was.

"Let it go, Seaweed Brain. We are different but we are best friends. That's what matters the most and now, let's enjoy the picnic." There was peacefulness in the environment again as Annabeth's words calmed down everyone.

She had to say one more thing though. "And, please, _never have a conversation about your favorite colors again!"_

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

* * *

 _ **(Personally I like all the colors as I love art.)**_ ****

 **~Again thanks to all who are supporting my story. You all are the best.~**

 _ **Don't be a silent reader, review. 'Cause reviews mean a lot!  
~Thanks! ~**_ **  
:)**


	3. Thanks and A BONUS CHAPTER!

_**Thanks:**_ ****

 **Firstly, thanks to the viewers, reviewers and everyone who added this first story of mine to their favourite and alert. THANKS A LOT!**

 **Secondly,~ shoutout~ to the reviewers:**

 ***theartnerd333(the awesomest person in this whole fanfiction and an amazing author and an amazing friend),  
*demigodforlife(the most friendly person),  
*Lost-In-A-New-World(An amazing friendly person with brilliant story ideas),  
* Rebecca Frost (my awesome first reviewer),  
*AnotherDamHufflepuff(another lovely friend of mine),  
*Wistim's daughter(an amazing reviewer)**

 *** and the Guests -Guest, Luna,lol, Happy the dragon.(Thanks!)  
*LibbySlaysTheUniverse(You're Awesome too my friend:))  
*awesomeninja09(You're review meant a lot to me!)  
*Eeveecat1248 (Thanks for the amazing review!)  
*ChrystalineCD (Thanks a lot for the review!)  
*KoalaLover-ABC-123 (My best supporting friend and an amazing author too!)**

 ****P.S: You can still leave a review if you're a new reader. I give you my thanks to you too because reviews mean a lot!:)****

* * *

 _ **Now, the bonus chapter:**_ ****

 **Warning! If you don't like spoilers, don't read! I made up the plot but this little chapter** **got some spoilers of 'The Hidden Oracle'** **. (** _ **BUT YOU CAN READ IT IF YOU'VE READ THE EXCERPT**_ **) Which I don't own by the way! ;)**

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Apollo or 'Lester Papadopoulos' was so bored of his human life! Zeus took all of his cool powers! He couldn't even recite a haiku perfectly anymore! Though Meg was fun but sometimes Meg McCaffrey's 'megness' seemed too much for him to handle!

He was just wandering around Camp Half Blood thinking about his recent _pathetic_ life suddenly he heard some laughter.

In the beach Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace were having some fun discussion.

They were talking about an incident. It was about what happened when they had a conversation about their favorite colors once.

Which seemed a little odd to Apollo.  
He approached near them and asked, "What are you guys talking about? Looks like you're remembering a fun memory you all shared."

They turned toward Apollo, still smiles lingering on their faces.

Percy replied, "Yes, we were. We were just …" Suddenly Percy's smile got bigger, "Hey, what's your favorite color, Lester?"

Thalia and Nico said at once, " _Not again, Percy_!" But they're not sounding too serious.

"Remember? Last time Annabeth told you not to talk about it." Nico reminded Percy.

"Yeah, yeah … I know! So, Apollo, make it quick, just tell the answer." Percy urged Apollo to go on.

Thalia was muttering herself, "Please, don't start a haiku, please don't…"

Apollo started to answer slowly, "I really don't have a particular one… I love all bright colors. Yellow, orange, red …" Suddenly his face turned angry; he looked at the sky and said, "I love every color except the one's Father loves!"

Percy, Nico and Thalia almost laughed out loud seeing the look on Apollo's face!

* * *

 **Well, that's not too much but, yeah, that's the bonus chapter and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
